Ask Akema, Jenneta and Melony
by AnimeLuverGurlz
Summary: Well we will answer questions you have about Seto,Joey and Mokuba. There is also a story in here its about: Seto and Mokuba are walking down the street when Ishizu pops up out of nowhere but why has she suddenly popped up. Read this fanfic to figure out.


**Ask Akema, Jenneta, and Melony about Seto,Mokuba, Joey and the rest of em.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: We do not own Yu-Gi-Oh**

* * *

ok , well this is just a little thing that my sis , our friend Ronnie, and I made up cause...well... I don't know ....Any way if you don't know who Akema, Jenneta, and Melony are go to our bio thingy and read New Members. Then you will know about Akema, Jenneta, and Melony.

* * *

Ok well this is just a thing it isn't really a story it is like a well I don't know what it would be called but, anyway this is where if you have questions about Seto, Joey, and Mokuba you can ask them and we will answer them. Write your questions in the review thingy and we will answer them in the next chappie. If you have questions about Akema, Jenneta, and Melony you can also ask them in th review. Also if you have any questions of any other characters from Yu-Gi-Oh we will be glad to answer them, we will try our best to get you the answer, but we can't promise we'll have it. We made this little question thingy really for questions on Seto, Joey, and Mokuba. thankyou for reading this. Don't forget to ask a question on your way out. 

Akema, Jenneta, and Melony :: all wave and smile while Akema has a Seto plushie, Jenneta has a Joey plushie, and Melony has a Mokuba plushie::

* * *

In every chapter of ask Akema,Jenneta, and Melony I will have a chapter of my own Yu-Gi-Oh fan fiction for you...you know Just for fun.

* * *

It was a bright sunny day in Domino. The birds were singing, sun was shinning, and the Yami's were yelling...hey wait. Anyway we see two brothers walking on the sidewalk, one by the name of Seto Kaiba CEO of Kaiba corp. and the other by the name of Mokuba Kaiba. Mokuba as usual was carrying his big bro's suitcase, with a big smile while Seto was day dreamin of being the world champion of duel monsters. All of the sudden Ishizu came right next to Setos side and said. " I just had a vision," she said while panting since she had run to him," it was of you Kaiba!" "Whatever." Seto said while not even looking at her but still in his own dreamworld. " Kaiba! be careful my vision was of you running into a pole and then getting pooped on by a bird!" Ishizu said while she then started chuckling," Then again that was kinda funny...oh well...just watch out for any poles and birds." and with that Ishizu turned around and left. Mokuba turned and watched her leave. While Mokuba was watching her run away then stop to another person and told them of what was gonna happen to his big bro. The person then told another person and another person and so on. Soon Seto and Mokuba had a bunch of people behind them following them with cameras. Mokuba then got worried and said," Uh....Seto people are kinda following us, and it's creeping me out." Seto didn't hear a thing Mokuba said. Seto turned to look at his lil bro and said, "Huh?....." Mokuba just pointed behind them, then Seto realized what Mokuba had been talking about.So he grabbed Mokuba and his suitcase and started runnin as fast as he could, yet the people wer still behind him, and with there cameras. 

On the other side of Domino we see Joey, Yugi, Bukura, Marik, Tea, Tristen, Yami Bakura, Yami, and Yami Malik. Joey was teaching all three Yamis how to play Killer Zombies. "Ahhhhhh!!" Yami yelled. ::pow pow pow pow!!!:: "Your missing them!" Yami Bakura yelled while leaning over Yami looking at the screen:: "Let me take over Yami!! Your not getting anywhere!! You suck at this game!!" Yami Malik yelled while pulling the play gun thingy out of Yamis hands or trying to and pulling on Yamis hair while using Yami Bakuras back to stand on. "Nooooo!! It's my turn!!! You get to play next!!" Yami yelled while making a funny face cause Yami Malik was pulling on his hair. Soon the everyone had big sweat drops on them. After trying to pry Yami, Yami Bakura, and Yami Malik off of each other they were kicked out for the day for being tooooo loud and fighting in the Arcade. "This is all your fault you know Yami!" Yami Malik said while grabing onto Yamis neck in hope of chocking him to death.

* * *

Well sorry for cutting it so short but if you liked it and want to read more and to find out if the vision that Ishizu had comes true and what happens to the gang then leave a review for me also if you have a question about Seto, Joey, or Mokuba or the gang also about Akema, Jenneta, and Melony then don't forget to put it into the Review. Love ya all!

Also here is a question I have..If maybe you could plz answer it. What exactly is a Mary-Sue??? I don't get it...cause I started to write a fanfic for Yu-Gi-Oh and two people and somethin else.. All I was writing was a simple Fanfic with character of my own and my sis's and my friends... But there was one really nice person who liked it and wanted to read more ::smiles realy really big:: anyways byes for now

Becky


End file.
